Field of Invention
Various embodiments of the present invention relate to an electronic device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor memory device and an operating method thereof.
Description of Related Art
A semiconductor memory device is realized using a semiconductor such as silicon (Si), germanium (Ge), gallium arsenide (GaAs), indium phosphide (InP), and the like. Semiconductor memory devices may be largely classified into volatile memory devices and nonvolatile memory devices.
A volatile memory device is a memory device from which data stored therein is erased once power supply is cut off. Examples of volatile memory devices include the Static RAM (SRAM), the Dynamic RAM (DRAM), the Synchronous DRAM (SDRAM), and the like. A nonvolatile memory device is a memory device where data stored therein is retained even when power supply is cut off. Examples of nonvolatile memory devices include the read only memory (ROM), the mask ROM (MROM), the programmable ROM (PROM), the electrically programmable ROM (EPROM), the electrically erasable and programmable ROM (EEPROM), the flash memory, the phase-change RAM (PRAM), the magnetic RAM (MRAM), the resistive RAM (RRAM), the ferroelectric RAM (FRAM), and the like. Flash memory devices may be classified into NOR type flash memory devices and NAND type flash memory devices.